60 Seconds
by Estoma
Summary: 60 100 word drabbles from 60 characters centred on the 74th Hunger Games. Tributes, mentors and escorts. Includes: Peeta's last thoughts, Glimmer undresses in front of Marvel, Finnick calls home, Clove is confused, Foxface likes chemistry, Thresh declines an offer, Haymitch sees defining moments, Cecilia tells her son a story, Cato is abused. Disclaimer: I don't own THG.
1. 60: District 12 male, Peeta

**Author's note: this is the first of my new Drabble series. Each will be precisely 100 words discarding any labels. It's in the format of a countdown from sixty seconds, taking snippets from 60 view points from various parts of the 74th Hunger Games. Each chapter is in draft form so never fear, they will all be published. So please enjoy! **

**60. District 12 male: Peeta Mellark and sunsets**

Peeta thinks of a sunset, with glorious golden oranges and dusky hues of pink. There is yellow there too- brave like a dandelion that refuses to be subdued by the other colours. He chooses not to imagine the bloody reds; soon they will fill his vision and block out the deep blue of the sky.

He can't shake the connection between the pert little flower that struggled between the cobblestones of the school courtyard, and the girl three tribute plates away.

At the end, he thinks of how the last rays of sunset will turn her rich hair to gold.


	2. 59: District 1 male, Marvel

**Author's note: This chapter and the next are expanded in chapter 6 of my story 'Outside the Box'. Please take a look there if you are interested :) **

**59. District 1 male. Marvel lends Glimmer a shirt**

His shirt would fall past the curve of her arse and halfway down her thighs. Marvel keeps his eyes up on her face until he turns his back to let her change. He winds his fingers together, bending back those of his left hand until it hurts and the blood leaves them.

Glimmer's dress rustles and Marvel digs his thumbnails into his index fingers so they leave deep scores. When she was on stage, everyone stared at her pert nipples while she told them how she could kill. Marvel is the only one who wouldn't look at her that way.


	3. 58: District 1 female, Glimmer

**Author's note: Most of these will not follow on from each other, but I wanted to expand an idea a little, so Glimmer's chapter continues the theme in Marvel's. Italics indicate direct speech. This chapter and the previous one are expanded in chapter 6 of my story 'Outside the Box'. **

**58. District 1 female, Glimmer, gets undressed. **

Her dress tears when she bends down to take off her gold heels. Glimmer reaches behind her and puts her fingers in the rent. The soft fabric tears so easily; it is not meant for real life. She doesn't stop until it barely hangs from her shoulders. Now she looks as tarnished as she feels. It slips to the floor.

She holds Marvel's shirt in her hands, stroking the plain cotton. In the mirror she can see him; his head is bowed.

_Marvel. _

She lets the shirt join her dress on the floor_. _

_You can look if you want to._


	4. 57: District 2 female, Clove

**Author's note: Again, italics indicate direct speech. Please let me know what you think of this. I should be posting a chapter every one or two days because I have all the drafts right here on my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I apologize for forgetting a disclaimer before now. Of course I do not own The Hunger Games in any way, shape or form. **

**57. District 2 female, Clove works on her interview angle and is confused. **

Clove shifts about, crosses her ankles. Across from her, Enobaria and Lyme sit on the couch. Her third mentor, Lance, leans on it like a coiled spring.  
_You're deadly_, he says.  
_Confident_, Lyme adds.  
Enobaria bares her teeth. _Cruel._

Deadly, confident, cruel. Clove glances quickly to the door.  
_Tell Ceaser what you're going to do to the tributes_, Lyme says.  
_Kill them?_  
_How?_ Lance leans forwards.  
_Tell them exactly where the knife's going to go in._ Enobaria shows her teeth again. _How you're going to laugh when that little slut from 12 screams._  
Clove just nods. Deadly, confident, cruel. Confused.


	5. 56: District 4 male mentor, Finnick

**Author's note: Forest Bug gave me a few suggestions about who should be next, so here is Finnick. I find characters that are already so moving a challenge to write, so I tried something simple. I'd really appreciate any feedback, even just what you thought in a handful of words. Also, let me know who you'd like to hear from next; there are 24 tributes, 23 victors and 12 escorts, some of which are characters created by myself. **

**As always, italics indicate direct speech. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters mentioned in these chapters. **

**56. District 4 male mentor, Finnick, is on the phone.**

It is late, but the time difference to District 4 means it will only be early evening. It takes six anxious rings for the phone to pick up.  
_What did you do today Annie?_  
She tells him how she collected shells on the little cove behind the victor's village. One still had a crab in it, and she would have saved it for him, only the crab wanted to go home.  
_I can't wait to be home too Annie._  
She has stopped speaking, but from the other end of the line, Finnick can hear her breathing. That's enough for him.


	6. 55: District 7 male, Cedar

**55. District 7 male, Cedar. **

**Author's note: Cedar is a character created by yours truly. How exciting! Here Cedar shows the gamemakers what he can do in his private training session. Thanks to Darkwinter999 for their help on this one. As always, please let me know what you think; I really love even short reviews. And any suggestions as to which character should be next are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way, shape or form. **

At the top of the high ropes course, he casts his eyes aloft; it isn't high enough. Catching hold of the cables that suspend the course, he keeps climbing until he perches on the rafters.

_You may go now._

Cedar takes his hands off the rafters and stands up on the narrow piece of metal. There are ropes he can catch as he falls. And if he misses, at least he'll die quickly, not on a career's sword. So Cedar leaps. When his hands reflexively catch onto a rope ten meters off the ground, he has a moment of disappointment.


	7. 54: District 5 female, Foxface

**Author's note: I find Foxface very interesting. I tried several times to give her a name but couldn't find one that fitted. Here, her teacher praises her as she plays with a common electrochemical cell. Once more, please let me know what you think and which character you'd like to hear from and I will post that chapter soon. Also, if there is anything you see here that you'd like to be expanded into a longer scene, give me a shout.**

**Forest Bug...Haymitch will be the next, as you suggested, but for now I need his chapter to be beta read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be working where I am now! **

**54. District 5 female, Foxface, is in chemistry class. **

She connects the alligator clip to the cathode and the anode, puts them in their respective solutions; one clear and the other bright blue. The blue will fade though. She adds a bulb into the circuit, and it glows to show the chemicals working. But the blue does start to fade; to keep going, the little battery must be fed.  
_You'll go far my dear._

When she is reaped, her teacher repeats his words. But she doesn't go far enough; in the Games, it's a win, or nothing.

And back in the lab, unfed, the little globe finally winks out.


	8. 53: District 12 male mentor, Haymitch

**Author's note: Forest Bug suggested Haymitch to come next, so here he is. I really like it when you guys tell me who you'd like next. Thanks to Darkwinter999 for reading over this. As always, please let me know what you think of this, and feel free to let me know who you'd like to hear from soon! **

**Also, I need your opinion. Most of these chapters will show the tributes outside the arena, but should I write an extra 24 chapters showing each tribute in the arena? It will be added onto this story possibly, as '24 Extra Seconds'. Please let me know via the poll on my profile or through review or PM. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**In case I don't update before Christmas, I want to wish you all a safe and happy holiday period, love from Estoma. **

**53. District 12 male mentor, Haymitch, sees a defining moment**

Every victor had a defining moment- when they knew they didn't just have a one in twenty-four chance- when they saw their odds rocket up the board. The moment when young Finnick Odair reached up to catch his golden trident became immortal. Or ten seconds into his games, when the wrestling champion, Brutus, saw there were no weapons in the cornucopia.

For Katniss it was when she woke up from the tracker venom and cleaned her shining, silver bow and arrow. Haymitch didn't feel it until the girl in his games threw her axe, and it whistled over his head.


	9. 52: District 7 Female, Henrietta

**Author's note: Here Henrietta tries to impress the gamemakers in her private session. Thanks to Darkwinter999 for their help here. Please let me know what you think; reviews make my day! Also, let me know who you would like to hear from soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games in any way, shape or form. **

**52. District 7 female, Henrietta, climbs.**

She shuffles to the climbing wall, past the assistant waiting to fit her harness. Climbing, Henrietta finds the foot and hand holds easier than the crags in the bark she is used to back home. Looking up, she can almost see her brother above her with his cheeky smile, daring her higher.

When Henrietta reaches the top she rings the bell, but doesn't come down. She presses her face against the coarse, plastic wall and closes her eyes. Now she can almost smell the fresh pine trees that surround her house. She knows she will never really smell them again.

**I hope you've had a lovely and safe Christmas, and all the best for the new year. Love, Estoma. **


	10. 51: District 5 male mentor, Phillip

**Author's note: We don't really know much about this character, except that he throws up wine on the sword floor in training during Catching Fire, so I've had some creative license here. I hope you enjoy it. As always, you know I love your feedback; it just makes my day. And a big thank you to Darkwinter999 for helping me fine tune this one. **

**Ten chapters, what a milestone! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

51. District 5 male mentor, and accidents.

Phillip reaches out for his drink, clumsily pushing the square glass so a drop sloshes out onto the wood. He tries again, but this time sends the glass over the edge of the bar.  
_Just an accident_… he slurs.

When Phillip won his games it was through little skill of his own. The tributes from District 2 were left at the finale and the male stabbed Phillip with his pike, leaving him to bleed to death. The female managed to kill her partner, but her injuries were severe. Phillip outlasted her.

Now he raises his voice, _just a fucking accident!_


	11. 50: district 11 male, Thresh

**Author's note: CrepuscularSnidget suggested Thresh be next, so here he is. Please feel free to suggest who you would like to hear from soon!**

**A big thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favourited. It does mean a lot to me.**

**And a happy and safe new year to every one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**50. District 11 male, Thresh, declines the career alliance**

Cato wants an answer right now. Thresh bows his head to examine the scythe in his hands, twisting it to see the play of light up the silver handle.

The last tribute from an outlying district to ally with the careers lasted only half an hour. It is a few years back; the boy from 10 turned out to be good with a quarterstaff. One of his allies ran him through as soon as the bloodbath was over.

Thresh's scythe reverberates against the ground when he tosses it down. He can already feel the prickling target between his shoulder blades.


	12. 49: District 6 male

**Author's note: As always, thank you to everyone who reviews, follows or favourites. It makes my day! **

**I don't like promoting, but here I go anyway. I'm going to be in a HG collaboration, just for fun, under the profile '24Authors24Tributes', so please keep a look out for the story once we begin posting, or even join in; there are many spots open still. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**49. District 6 male, watches his drugged mentor**

She is there in front of him, with her ribs as prominent as any child who perished of starvation by the warehouses. She is there, but she might as well be back in District 6 where the trains thunder by, carrying loads of food, coal and diamonds.

Sunk in a gentle lethargy, she isn't aware of him sitting opposite her. She traces the grain of the polished wood between them and her slow circling leaves no attention spare for the boy. After a while his eyes begin following her fingers. He gives up trying to talk.

He just gives up.


	13. 48: District 8 female mentor, Cecilia

**Author's note: Thank you so very much for all the attention you have paid my humble little story.****  
**

**Roy is Cecilia's 12 year old son who has been reaped. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own the Hunger Games! **

**48. District 8, female mentor, Cecilia thinks about punishments on the train to the Capitol. **

Roy is moulded to the curves of her body. Very gently, she strokes his close cropped hair, just like his father's. Though his eyes are closed she knows her son isn't asleep; his eyes squeeze tighter shut at every small sound outside their door.

Roy has only one entry in hundreds of thousands. He is not picked randomly.

Cecilia has never transgressed to deserve this punishment. While Johanna Mason has attacked her would be lovers with her teeth, Cecilia says nothing and leaves her children at home with their father to answer another date. Roy is just the Capitol's reminder.


	14. 47: District 8 male, Roy

**Author's note: Again, thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. I just want to assure you that it's going to continue for the full 60 chapters; I have them all drafted, so no running out of ideas for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I am a little sick of putting up the same disclaimer every time. **

**47. District 8 male, Roy, needs a bedtime story from his mother. **

She tries to pretend that the slight hum is only the factories in the distance, not the beat of the train's wheels. She kisses the tip of his nose, just like at home. But here the sheets are silk and her little boy is lost in the wide bed.

_Can you tell a story, please?_ Roy asks.  
_Yes love. It's a very old story, about four children and an evil witch who makes it always winter.  
Do the goodies win?_ he interrupts.  
_Of course they do. The children beat the witch, and get rid of all the ice and Snow._

**Did everyone know the story Cecilia is going to tell? **_  
_


	15. 46: District 8 female tribute, Milla

**Author's note: Seems I am on a roll with District 8, so here goes. A huge thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, favourites and just reads. You make my day and get me through long shifts at work. **

**Time for some shameless promoting, sorry guys, but please do have a look at my newest story, my first for the Hobbit. It's called 'Of Hilt, Haft and Hem' and features Fili and Kili as children, and a young dwarf lass. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games at all, or much else for that matter :)**

**46. District 8 female tribute, Mila, gives up. **

When Cecilia's son is reaped, Mila gives up. Her shoulders slump on stage. Not because she thinks the young boy who runs crying to his mother is a threat. But because Cecilia puts her arms around him and promises, to all Panem, that it will be alright.

She knows she won't see a single dollar of the sponsorship money while Roy lives. But she doesn't blame Cecilia. So she can only hope Roy doesn't survive the bloodbath and Cecilia holds it together long enough to do what was right by her other tribute. It's a cold thought, but it's there.


	16. 45: District 7 Escort, Daryl

**Author's note: I had a request for Johanna, so while this is not her chapter (because that needs to be in a sequence) this one certainly shows her at her best...**

**Thanks to everyone who follows, favourites, reviews and just reads. They give the muses something to feed on. Though, I think the only muses who sit on my desk now may be Thalia and Melpomene; because the writing is tragically awful, and that makes it comedic. **

**More shameless self promoting. Please check out 'Of Hilt, Haft and Hem' if you want some good, clean dwarf children fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, there would be changes...**

**45. District 7 escort, Daryl, is insensitive**

There is always a basket of muffins by the door of their apartment; chocolate, vanilla, poppy seed and orange. Henrietta snags one and begins eating on the way to the elevator.  
_Slow down, it's not like you're starving,_ Daryl blusters.  
The two tributes and Johanna stop walking. They stare. She marches back to the door and chooses two of the largest muffins, giving one to Cedar. Johanna nudges her tribute and together they shove their muffins into their mouths.  
_That's revolting..._ Daryl starts.  
Johanna's eyes narrow dangerously. She uses her fingers to push the last bit in past her lips.


	17. 44: District 10 male, Tallow

**Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone who shows an interest in my humble story. I never expected a positive reaction like this one. Thalia and Melpomene send their most humble thanks. **

**One of you lovely people requested the District 10 boy, forever known as the boy with the cripped foot, so here he is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**44. District 10 male, Tallow, boy with the crippled leg, has some skills. **

Tallow's father is a clerk at the town's abattoir. He spends all day counting the frightened beasts and every night comes home smelling of their sweat, yet his hands have only ink stains. But his uncle is a farmer, who thought that a crippled boy should have something to be proud of. Under his uncle's hand, Tallow learns to recognise from the tracks if a missing ewe is pregnant, if a wild dog or a fox has taken her.

In his private training session, Tallow shows the gamemakers the hardest snare he knows and his uncle stands over his shoulder.


	18. 43: District 3 male, Lyte

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who paid attention to this humble story, from Thalia, Mempomene and myself. The muses for comedy and tragedy just combine perfectly for angst don't they? Thank you to Guest reviewer for suggesting this chapter be next. You should get an account Guest, so I can say thank you for the review. **

**Disclaimer: Well, actually, I am Suzanne Collins so this isn't really necessary...jokes...I don't own the Hunger Games, don't even own my house, or my bed for that matter.**

**43. District 3 male, Lyte, digs up landmines**

There is dirt forced under his fingernails. It bruises the delicate surface so his fingers throb in time with his heart. If he can pull this off...

Alongside him, a spear rests, the silvery blade dirtied, right up to the shaft. He uses the spear to break up the soil until the blade jars in his hand. It makes his bones shiver. Lyte scrapes the last of the soil off the hard, grey, plastic covering at the same time as someone laughs behind him.  
He raises his small hands, the thin fingers stained brown. _I… I can help you. _


	19. 42: District 4 male, Drift

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who paid any attention to my humble little story. I get a little buzz every time I see a review, follow or favourite! **

**Disclaimer: Not Suzanne Collins, don't own the Hunger Games, don't even own much more than my laptop and my microwave, bless them both! **

**Dreadful self promoting, but if you want some good, clean, dwarf children fun, check out 'Of Hilt, Haft and Hem'; the second chapter is up!**

**42. District 4 Male, Drift, is buried at sea **

The sea is calm when they take his body out on one of the larger trawlers, but the chant from the mourners sounds like the roiling November seas. When his sisters set up an intricate wailing chant, they sound like the gulls.

The body is wrapped in coarse netting; Drift's family can still see the scallop shells bound across his eyes. They make a huddle on the prow, away from the others, and it is Drift's brother who heaves the body over. The water, flat like glass, looks so hard, like it won't open to receive him. But it does.

**A longer version of this can be found in the latest chapter of my story, 'Outside the Box'**


	20. 41: District 12 escort, Effie

**Author's note: Thanks nic (guest) for suggesting this. And long reviews are fine, great in fact. You should get an account even if you do get hooked like I am. You can also expect the District 4 Female later this week, and I think you'll find it quite different. **

**Now I know this isn't quite canon, but I thought it was odd that escorts did not get to see their tributes off onto the hovercraft, so forgive me for making a little change here. Thanks AprilLittle for reading over this. **

**41. ****District 12 Escort, Effie Trinket**

The wind stirred by the hovercraft ruffles her skirt and Effie holds it down out of practice. There is no one to see on the roof except for Haymitch. He stares fixedly at something she cannot see. For a moment she thinks she sees Katniss' face in the window, but it is just a reflection from the sunrise on the glass.

It doesn't take long for the hovercraft to shrink in the sky, taking her tributes away for another year. Effie turns away and puts on her sun glasses against the glare of the orange sunrise. Her eyes are down.


	21. 40: District 4 female, Mer

**Author's note: Again, this one was requested by nic(guest) so I hope you enjoy it! This is set just when the trackers attack the career camp. I know the hallucinations are meant to be horrible, but I couldn't resist playing with this idea, so please forgive me. **

**40. District 4 female, Mer calls for help**

_I'm here, little fish.  
_There are strands of seaweed matted into the speaker's hair. Mer staggers towards her brother, lost at sea. He picks her up easily and Mer leans her head against his chest. The white bone of his ribs show through rotten skin.  
_Where are we going Jonah? she asks._  
_Back to my boat._  
_But the Mayflower's at the bottom of the sea!_  
_I know, but mermaids can swim down there_, he says sensibly.  
The scales start to ripple down her legs, blue-green, catching the light.  
_But what about the games?_  
_Who cares little fish, we're going home._


	22. 39: District 11 female, Rue

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, favourites and reads. Here is Rue, as requested. **

**39. District 11 female, Rue, doesn't want to be alone**

She has his hand trapped in both her small ones. Their skin already has calluses. You could never get skin like that in the Capitol. Even President Snow's hands would be baby soft; a ghastly contrast with his white hair.

Rue holds Thresh's hand to her cheek.  
_Please don't go_, she thinks. She wouldn't ask him, but she wants him sitting there because he's from home and he's here.  
_I'll stay here_, he says, echoing her thoughts. Maybe she accidentally said it out loud. Or maybe he knows what she wants by the tears that are collecting in his palm.


	23. 38: District 9 Escort, Harley

**Author's note: Thanks for everyone who gave this little story any attention. You make my day! Thanks Nic for your review, I am sorry I can't message you, so hopefully you read this. Just to give you all a heads up, we shall be having a chapter about the morphlings, and then District 2. The District 2 chapters run in sequence, and they are a little different, so keep an eye out! **

**38. District 9 escort, Harley Dann, has no words**

They sit by the screen, hearts all beating irregularly, waiting for the training scores. Two tributes, two mentors, two stylists. An escort. Harley sits in between his tributes on the couch. He has visited this room every year for the last fifty years, through six rejected promotions. He places one hand on Emmer's arm, and one on Durum's and lets them stay there.

There are no words to say. In fifty years of escorting he has tried every combination of words. Words to encourage, to soothe, to ease the fear. Fifty years has taught him that none of them work.


	24. 37: District 2 male, Cato

**Author's note: Okay, the next four drabbles are going to follow on from each other. They will tell a small story. Thanks to my lovely friends for reading over this before I posted. **

**For these next few, just keep a few points in mind: it is frowned on, but not illegal to sleep with tributes, and it is very expensive to sleep with a victor. Oh and italics indicate direct speech as always. **

**37. District 2 male, Cato, goes to his mentor for help. **

Cato flings open the door and his mentor startles awake. Fallon looks too alert for someone woken after midnight. With a muffled sound, a girl throws back the covers and darts for the door, clutching a white dress to her. Cato frowns at her; nobody has entered their apartment that night, except for the avoxes of course.

_Can't sleep Cato?_  
Cato looks down at his hands instead of his naked mentor. The words are dragged from him, _the escort, I mean, Coreen, she's drunk, and…_

Cato is blushing, his boxers on back to front. For Fallon, this is answer enough.


	25. 36: District 2 female mentor, Enobaria

**Author's note: Thanks to my friends for reading over this before I published. And as always, thanks everyone who read, favourited, followed or reviewed. This chapter follows on from the last. For these chapters, just keep in mind that it is not against the rules to sleep with a tribute, and to sleep with a victor is very expensive. **

**36. District 2 female mentor, Enobaria, gets a visitor in the night. **

Enobaria doesn't blink an eye when Fallon turns up in her room barely dressed.

_I_ _thought you'd be enjoying a night off? _She smirks._  
_

_It's time we got rid of Coreen, _he says flatly._  
_

_She _has_ been at Cato then_. All the mentors know about it.

_I've got an idea this time, _he says.

_Fallon Lockyer has an idea?_ she raises her eyebrows as far as she can.

He ignores her sarcasm, _do you have sharp fingernails?_

_Course I do.  
_

Fallon turns around so she can reach his back. He grits his teeth, but at least this has a purpose.


	26. 35: District 2 male mentor, Fallon

**Author's note: The plan is all coming together now. Italics indicate direct speech. **

**35. District 2, male mentor, Fallon, enacts his plan to get rid of their escort**

_Why do you do this to us? You have a date tonight!_ Prep 1 squeals. She covers her eyes with her hand, but her fingers are parted.

_Sorry, I was busy last night_, he shrugs.

_The scratches will take hours to hide!_ Prep 1 wails.

_I didn't think you had a date last night?_ Prep 3 says.

_I didn't_. Fallon smiles smugly.

By the time the training scores are announced, he is willing to bet District 2 will have a new escort. Sooner, if the preps talk to another team before they leave the apartment.

_Would you keep a secret?_


	27. 34: Disrict 2 escort, Coreen

**Author's note: Thanks to my friends for reading over this. This is the end of the little story I had going with District 2, next will be an unrelated character. Please feel free to message me if you did not understand what transpired here. Thanks for reading! **

**34. District 2's escort Coreen Lardone, is arrested**

With the tributes at training the six mentors sit in a quiet huddle around the dining room table. Coreen has a damp cloth over her eyes. When Brutus punctuates a point with his fist, her headache throbs. The drink last night was a mistake. The sex wasn't though.

_Coreen Lardone?_ the peacekeepers step in. As one, the mentors point to her. _You're wanted before the president to pay your debt. _

_My debt?_ her voice is faint. She looks to the table of mentors for help, putting her hand to her forehead. She thought it had only been Cato last night.


	28. 33: District 8 male mentor, Woof

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Here is the next chapter, by request. Please enjoy. **

**33. District 8 male mentor, Woof, can't hear**

Her lips are moving but it is like trying to be heard and understood in the clattering factories back home; impossible. Except in the apartment it's quiet but for the muted rumble of the crowds outside.

Woof holds his hand to his ear. He watches his tribute's lips carefully, but all he can think of is how she reminds him of his district partner, nearly sixty years dead. There are some things you don't forget, even when you can't remember your sister's name. Woof shakes his head again, bringing his hand up to his ear. The girl just walks away.


	29. 32: District 3 female, Calci

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has visited my little story. I apologise for the delay posting. Please let me know of any characters you'd like to hear from next. **

**32. District 3 female, Calci, likes numbers **

Calci likes numbers. When she looks at letters, they are jumbled, sometimes backwards. But numbers always behave themselves. When Beetee visits the ninth grade classroom to work with the gifted children three afternoons a week, he is encouraging to her. He says she is brilliant like an inventor, long dead even before the Dark Days, who also had trouble reading. Leonardo Da Vinci or something.

73 years, two tributes dead each year, minus the years Beetee and Wiress survived. 144 children lost, and a multitude of dreams and aspirations. Calci knows it will be 146 in a few days' time.


	30. 31: District 10 female, Lass

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed. It makes my day. Please feel free to suggest a character you'd like to hear from next. **

**31. District 10 female, Lass, tries to get a whip from the cornucopia**

Nestled atop a barrel of spears, her stock whip is like a coiled black snake. In training Lass finds she can wield the modified whip, with the tiny blade at the end, with accuracy to slice off a dummy's arm.

Lass takes off running, but she's slow; she's used to riding. When she's sideswiped, she stumbles. In the seconds she loses, she loses the game too, because the spear in her lung is like being gored. Except one of her father's bulls would have charged up to make sure she was dead. It wouldn't just turn to the next kill.


	31. 30: District 9 male mentor, Fallow

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for the attention paid to this story. You really do make my day! We're half way through now! Please feel free to suggest who you'd like to hear from next. **

**30. District 9 male mentor, Fallow, is generous**

Once, Fallow makes the mistake of being charitable openly. Of course he isn't punished, but the day after he hands out sacks of wheat to the children who flock at his house, there are three small faces in the stocks. One boy has been whipped, lashes too big for his back.

Next time, Fallow is more cautious. When he comes to give talks to the school, he leaves a bag of coins with the teacher. She distributes them with the evening homework. The children slide the coins into their pockets, complaining only a little too loudly about their times tables.


	32. 29: District 6 male mentor

**Author's note: Thanks everyone who has been reading the story. We're just over half way done. **

**29. District 6 male morphling watches Katniss' explosion **

The colours are so bright. He can almost feel the heat through the screen. Or maybe it's just the heat of his breath reflected against the glass.

There's orange, yellow and a dozen shades of red. A snatch of blue and dangerous purple. Grey smoke too, it winds its way up into the blue sky.

He traces it with his fingers and his breath leaves condensation on the glass. Looking through one of those smeared patches, everything blurs. The lake and the smoke and the grass. The fire. All of them blend into a swirl of colour, but mostly red.


	33. 28: District 5 male

**Author's note: Again, thank you for your attention to the story so far! If you would like to see more of my drabbles, please look to 'He Who Lives by the Sword'. Cato and Clove are the main characters. Got to love some shameless advertising! **

**28. District 5 male looks at other districts**

As a district, among the whirring turbines and the stark, yellow hazard warnings, they do not breed victors. Sometimes, their tributes are sick from radiation poisoning. Their young lungs are choked with the by-products of the giant electrolytic cells that never cease. The air is thick, the sky always grey with smog, and very close and heavy overhead.

When Harlan looks out the train windows, at the districts that fly past, he wants to be there. In District 10, the blue sky seems miles above the rolling grass. And in District 4, the pale coast has no end in sight.


	34. 27: District 6 female mentor

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for your following the story so far! If you want to see more of my drabbles go to my story 'He Who Lives by the Sword'. **

**27. District 6, female morphling, takes up an addiction**

There is only one other victor from District 6 when Lisha wins. She visits him once she gets home from the Capitol. If she didn't know that he won only ten years ago, she would not believe it. He looks old enough to remember the first quarter quell. Everyone in the District remembers the year he won, they still talk about it. They talk about how their victor used to be.

The first time she visits, he offers her a small cardboard box. There is a re order code stamped on the side. The second time, she brings her own.


	35. 26: District 5 escort, Cherry

**Author's note: Thanks to all the follows, favourites and reviews so far! As always, italics indicate direct speech.**

**26. District 5 Escort, Cherry Thane does a crossword**

She sucks the end of her pen and frowns until she remembers the pen is gold plated and jerks it out of her mouth. Her teeth have already left small score marks in the soft metal.  
_One across, seven letters, happens in the Capitol_, Cherry reads the clue aloud.  
_Try 'cruelty'._  
_What was that sunshine?_  
_I said, try 'parties',_ the female tribute repeats quickly. Cherry doesn't learn names; they're all 'sunshine' to her. She counts on her fingers.  
_Oh good it fits! One down, twenty-three to go_, she says happily.  
Cherry looks back down and misses the tribute's disbelieving stare.


	36. 25: District 4 female mentor, Annie

**Author's note: Thanks to all who have followed, favourited, reviewed and read. I hope you are enjoying the story still! We are well over half way. **

**25. District 4, Annie finds Mags after a stroke**

Annie carries a tray down the hall with studied care. A heavy strand of hair flops onto her face but she ignores it. Every time Finnick is away, she stays with Mags. She always wears one of his old shirts. She didn't want to change, so now it falls to her mid thigh and bears the small oil stains from cooking breakfast.

Annie sits her tray down, just so on the bedside table. Mags?  
Nothing. Annie shakes the older woman's shoulder tentatively. Mags?  
Still nothing. The only sound is the hopeful tap of a gull's beak on the window pane.


	37. 24: District 9 male, Durum

**Author's note: Look at this, we're 3/4 done! Thanks to everyone who has been with me so long. As always, italics are direct speech. **

**24. District 9 male, Durum, makes a plan**

It looks like back home. Durum can see patches of colour that mark wheat, barley and rye. All the waist high stalks move in time to the soft breeze and he fancies it carries the scent of their husks. He leans forwards, shifting his feet on the metal plate.

_Durum!_

He tears his eyes from the field. Two plates away, his district partner looks at him with eyes too wide. In the smallest movement possible, he nods to her, and to the field. She inclines her head a little and they share a small smile as the countdown approaches zero.


	38. 23: District 1 Escort, Sable

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has been following so far! We're just under 20,000 views. I hope you like this chapter, and next time you'll be hearing from a more familiar character. **

**23.** **District 1 Escort, Sable Chantilly, gets dressed up**

His suit is made especially for the occasion, as are all his clothes these days. Sable will only be seen wearing it for half an hour but as the President's representative in District 1, it is important he presents well. He is the only taste of the Capitol the district gets and he has to give them a true insight.

The suit is a deep gold to match the hair of most of those in the crowd. His lapels are blue, to match their eyes. Sable has worked for fifteen years to get assigned to such an aesthetically pleasing district.


	39. 22: District 1 male mentor, Gloss

**Author's note: Warning! Mild mention of incest. Thanks to everyone for follow so far. We're nearly two thirds done! I hope you enjoy hearing about Gloss. Next week you'll hear about Cashmere too.**

**Also, thanks to guest for your review. If you want more of Cato, check out 'He Who Lives by the Sword', it's my other drabble seires and features mainly Cato. **

**22. District 1 male mentor, Gloss, is used**

Before Finnick Odair wins, Gloss is all the Capitol talks about. Classically beautiful they say; unaltered. Once Finnick is old enough, the demand for Gloss slows. Now his waiting list is months, not years long.

All the victors have their niche. Finnick is the ultimate experience for the women and some men of the Capitol, while Gloss and Cashmere add a dash of elegance. Women book Brutus when they want to be fucked up against a wall and come away with bruises on their necks to show off like trophies.

Together Gloss and Cashmere make a popular pair to hire.


	40. 21: District 1 female mentor, Cashmere

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Warning: contains mention of incest. **

**21. District 1 female mentor, Cashmere, is hired out with her brother for a couple**

When they are young, Gloss and Cashmere share baths together. But they grow apart through training and when Gloss becomes a victor, he is unreachable. It has taken this filthy connection for them to speak again. Now Cashmere is used to seeing her brother stretched out naked next to her.

Later, they leave together, collecting their scattered clothes. Gloss helps her with the zip on her dress and in the car they talk. About how ridiculous the man sounds when he comes, or his wife's Botox mistake. They never mention each other, and in the morning, their eyes don't meet.


	41. 20: District 3 escort, Stanton

**Author's note: Two third done! Italics indicate direct speech as previously. Thanks for following so far. **

**District 3 Escort, Stanton Flitt**

The tributes crowd into the hallway of the first compartment. The girl runs her hand down the gilt paint and a shimmer follows her fingers. Stanton waits with a smug smile. He likes being the one to introduce the district children to all this finery.

_Well, what do you think?_ he prompts.

The boy opens his mouth to speak but just sniffs. His partner puts an arm around his shoulders. They shake quietly.

Stanton stops smiling. _I'll collect you for dinner at six. _

In the quiet he leaves, the boy begins to cry in earnest and his partner joins him.


	42. 19: District 6 female, Sella

**Author's note: Thanks to all who read, followed, favourited or reviewed. **

**19. District 6 female, gets a new mentor**

Sella looks at the pair of them and her face is a study. She stuffs her fist up to her mouth to stifle the giggles. Both Sella's mentors take the chance while Tabitha, the escort, is away from the table, to paint swirls on each other's faces. Their fingers are brown to the second knuckle with gravy. They glisten. Neither of them notices their tributes watching with hopeless fascination.

_They are a bit funny aren't they?_ Tabitha is back from the bathroom. She looks at the mentors, her voice soft. _But don't worry; I'll be your mentor for this year._


	43. 18: District 6 Escort, Tabitha

**District 6 Escort, Tabitha Charle**

It has been a full day since the pair of victors have surfaced. Tabitha stops by the bathroom to apply another layer of powder over the circles under her eyes. Last night was taken up with a sponsorship meeting that wound up late in the hotel room the potential sponsor had already booked.

Adjusting the low neckline of her dress, Tabitha returns to the plaza. It is here the wealthiest of the Capitol are preened and flattered by hopeful mentors. There is desperation masked behind the carefully charming smiles. If Tabitha doesn't join them, her tributes will go without sponsorship.


	44. 17: District 10 escort, Lilla

**District 10 escort, Lilla Seymour, orders chocolate tarts**

Without the tributes, the apartment is so silent. It will be like this until next year; Lilla is sure there will be no children coming back after tomorrow. The mentors are out too, at the plaza, currying favour with sponsors. She'll go soon. But now she dials the number for the kitchens.

"For dessert, we'll have those little chocolate tarts, the ones with the… the… strawberries on top. Lass and Tallow love them..."

Lilla lets the phone slip from her hand and she sinks down against the wall. After ten years, she cries for her tributes for the first time.


	45. 16: District 11 female mentor, Seeder

**District 11 female mentor, Seeder makes a decision**

"It's easy isn't it?" Chaff's white knuckles on the glass he holds shows it was not.

"But Rue's quick, and the crowd love her," Seeder says.

"That won't buy sponsors, not with her odds."

"I know." In the years she has mentored, there were only two twelve year olds, but they were the hardest. Most of the 73 victors won when they were at least seventeen. I'm going to say goodnight to them.

"Don't let on will you?" Chaff says.

"Thresh already knows. He asked me to reconsider."

Chaff's glass clinks dully against the table. Well that's not his choice.


	46. 15: District 10 female mentor, Bell

**15. District 10 female mentor, Bell, looks at Tallow's cane**

Tallow insists he doesn't need his cane on stage; he hands it to Bell but wobbles a little. Bell sees the way the other tributes, even those from outlying districts look at him. She can still feel the light pressure of his hand on her arm where he steadies himself before lining up for the interviews.

She holds the cane and waits. It's plain wood, with rough carvings; horses kicking their heels up. On the first day she offered him a better one now they were in the Capitol and his hands tightened on it fiercely.

"My father made it."


	47. 14: District 10 male mentor, Stock

**14. District 10 male mentor, Stock, reflects on mentoring**

Stock's mentor before him warns that the second year is the hardest. The first, Jersey says, you don't know what to expect. The second, you do. It gets a little easier after that, he says, as you go numb.

Jersey is right about part of it; the second year is worse than the first, but the third is worse than that. If he'd still been alive now, Stock would have told his old mentor that the fourteenth is the worst so far, and he has an idea about the fifteenth.

But Jersey had known; that's why he didn't say it.


	48. 13: District 7 male mentor, Blight

**13. District 7 male mentor, Blight thinks about his tributes**

Blight watches Johanna pace the confines of their apartment. It's thirty seven steps across the living room.

"You'll fly under the radar, like I did," Johanna says.

"Okay," Henrietta mutters.

"At the end, you show everyone what you can do."

Blight is afraid Henrietta simply is weak and worth overlooking. Unlike Johanna, it won't be an act for her.

Henrietta doesn't look up from her lap, and her voice is very soft. "Show them what?"

Johanna's feet falter in their rhythm. Blight looks to his tribute with arms like twigs, and thin brittle fingers. He asks himself the same question.


	49. 12: District 9 female, Emmer

**District 9 female, Emmer, looks at the Capitol bread**

So this is where the grain they harvest and process comes to rest. Emmer always imagined the Capitol ate the same food as they did, only more of it, but these rolls are shaped like a flower and light with air. There is a basket of them going stale on the table.

She slips another into her sleeve with a practiced motion. It took skill to steal grain from the factory, a handful at a time, enough to make an extra loaf of bread a week.

At fifteen she risked the stocks. For two fewer loaves than her family needed.


End file.
